


Имя

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Он даже имени ей не оставил.





	Имя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано еще в 2010 году.

_Она часто снилась ему. Улыбчивая, ясноглазая, открытая. Смеялась, стоя на берегу и ловя губами соленые морские брызги._  
Иногда хмурилась, глядя на него. Тогда в ее глазах появлялось какое-то непонятное выражение, которое у него никак не получалось разгадать.  
Совсем редко она что-то говорила. Но ветер неизменно уносил ее слова прочь.  
  
Айя не радовался этим снам. Они оставляли осадок вины и тоски. Не уберег тогда, ничего не мог сделать сейчас. Все, что ему оставалось — исправно вносить плату за поддержание искусственного жизнеобеспечения своей сестры.  
Врачи давно махнули на них рукой. Объяснить Айе, что шансы выйти из комы у его сестры равны почти нулю, не смог никто. Айя верил, и об его веру разбивались любые медицинские доводы.  
  
«Когда ты очнешься — мир будет лучше», — говорил он, сжимая ее худую руку в своих мозолистых ладонях.  
«Я сделаю его чище, обещаю», — и ему казалось, что он улыбался.  
«Ты так любила цветы, помнишь? У нас будет замечательный цветочный магазин. Я почти научился составлять букеты так же хорошо, как умеешь ты…» — он поднимался, кидая последний взгляд на осунувшееся лицо сестры, и уходил делать свою работу. Поспешно, словно сбегая.  
  
Абиссинец убивал людей, чтобы его сестра могла жить.  
Белый убийца — он наказывал только виновных.  
Айя Фуджимия продавал цветы в маленьком магазинчике «Конеко».  
  
«Она очнется, и мы уедем», — думал он, привычным движением стирая с лезвия катаны кровь.  
«Мы будем счастливы», — перешагивал через то, что две минуты назад было человеком.  
«Я отомщу за тебя, и ты проснешься», — Айя верил, ведь каждая чужая смерть приближала его к цели. Где-то глубоко внутри еще теплилась вера в справедливость мироздания. Справедливость, не милосердие.  
  
Айя засыпал под глухие раскаты грома приближающейся грозы. Из-под полуопущенных век смотрел на голубые всполохи, то и дело освещающие пустые стены.  
Ночь выдалась тяжелой, и усталость постепенно прогоняла тревогу, которая так часто мешала заснуть, разливалась по телу спокойной пустотой.  
«Доброй ночи», — мысленно пожелал он сестре, проваливаясь в сон и уже не видя яркой вспышки, не слыша оглушительного рокота и забарабанившего по карнизу дождя.  
  
_Она смотрела на него с осуждением. Тяжелым, как грозовые тучи, висящие над городом, взглядом. Она больше не улыбалась._  
— Гроза кончится, — Айя попытался протянуть к ней руку, но воздух словно сгустился, не давая двинуться с места, — ты так любила солнце, помнишь?  
В груди разливался ужас. Его сестра беззвучно плакала, упрямо сжимая губы, как обиженный ребенок.  
Порыв ветра взметнул ее волосы, и из разжавшихся губ до него долетели слова. Первые в бесконечной череде этих тяжелых снов.  
— Ты даже имени мне не оставил.  
  
Навязчивый телефонный звонок вырвал его из пелены кошмара. Нашарив рукой телефон, Айя мельком глянул на экран, подмечая знакомый номер.  
— Да?  
— Господин Фуджимия… простите за поздний… важно, — сквозь прерывающие связь помехи доносился взволнованный голос, — гроза… отключилось питание, и ваша сестра…  
Айя нажал на сброс.  
— Она не умерла, — сказал он уже замолчавшей трубке, — не умерла.  
  
Кроме него на похоронах никого не было. И, покидая кладбище, он знал, что сюда больше не вернется.  
Постепенно могила зарастет травой, а ветер и дождь сотрут короткую надпись на камне: «Ран Фуджимия».  
«Ты даже имени мне не оставил», — ее надтреснутый голос постепенно забывался, стирался из памяти образ маленькой, обиженной им девочки. Айя был хорошим старшим братом. Любящим и прощающим заблуждение своей сестры, ведь он все еще верил, что однажды она проснется.


End file.
